


Clonecest art dump

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: A series where I put all my drawings. Might contain different pairings and ratings.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), Hardcase/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Kudos: 19





	1. E - Cody/Wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Cody/Wolffe, but in the end it could be anyone else other than Wolffe lmao
> 
> [Also on tumblr](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/post/640420051472760832/ive-made-a-codywolffe-or-codywhoever-you-want)

[ ](https://ibb.co/dDSmGjf)


	2. G - Cody/Wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're on a date :3
> 
> [Also on tumblr](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/post/641766754346024960/theyre-on-a-date-3)

[ ](https://ibb.co/RHLN7XC)


	3. G - Jessix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this for the Clone Haven Secret Santa.  
> They're cuddling under the covers and enjoying some holo-novelas. Jesse’s surprised by the “big twist”, but Kix has called it from the first episode and he’s pleased to see that he was right.
> 
> [Also on tumblr](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/post/640002058400956416/ive-participated-to-the-clone-haven-secret-santa)

[ ](https://ibb.co/r5pt47X)


	4. E - Cody/Wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a fic I've written in which Wolffe is a merman, though as you can see I've given him two dicks like a shark :3  
> You can find the fic [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/69080079) if you have read it. I've already put the art there too, but I figured that since this is a collection of all the stuff I've drawn, I should've put it in here too.
> 
> [Also on tumblr](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/post/638018557915086848/nsfw-codywolffe-with-mermaid-wolffe)

[ ](https://ibb.co/WvPH5Bt)


	5. E - Jesse/Wrecker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first clonecest art lmao  
> This one comes from a fic as well, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801715)

[](https://ibb.co/PQMVbzT)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)


	6. G - Wolffe/Hardcase (+ Rexsai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need context, you can read [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/64984093)

[ ](https://ibb.co/60tvLvR)


End file.
